$ B = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 3 & 1 \\ 4 & 5 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 4 \\ 3 & 5 \\ 1 & 1\end{array}\right]$